Chad With A Chance of Sonny Maybe
by FreyHey
Summary: Yeah, I couldn't think of a title, sorry! So far, there are only a couple of paragraphs, CHANNY, you know the drill, tell me if I should continue writing :D   I should add that I suck at writing summaries :P


**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, or any of the characters in it (duh) :) Sorry this is so short! I hope you enjoy it!**

CHAD'S POV

Big brown eyes, wide dazzling smile, kind sweet funny personality, dark thick hair bouncing off her shoulders. All of these magical qualities described the girl that Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation, was in love with. I know. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am in love. If you tell anyone, I WILL deny it though. There is one teeny tiny problem with this whole situation. The girl I just described to you is none other than Sonny Munroe. Yes, the one who stars in So Random, which will never live up to Mackenzie Falls. NEVER I TELL YOU! Anyway, so yeah. I'm in love with Sonny Munroe of our rival show, So Random. Now do you see my dilemma? Oh, right, there is also the fact that Sonny Munroe is the only girl in this universe who hasn't fallen for Chad Dylan Cooper. And the tiny fact that Chad Dylan Cooper does not fall in love. Finally, I believe I have made myself clear.

SONNY'S POV

Walking into the cafeteria for my daily meal of ick, which I cannot bring myself to call food, I passed the Mackenzie Falls table. I looked up and felt a pang of jealousy at their daily gourmet meal. Seriously, if people treat them like their royalty, they might get a big head. Oh wait, too late. Hey! I rhymed! Anyway, the food insult never gets old. I mean, So Random is way better than their cheesy melodrama! I caught a flash of sparkly blue eyes. At least, one of them was. Yeah, you know who this is. He saw me looking, but instead of the smirk I had expected, a blush crossed Chad's face. That's right people. Chad Dylan Cooper, the 'greatest actor of our generation' – Oh god, I did NOT just think that – Chad must be contagious – blushed! I smirked at him – talk about role reversal! - wondering why he had blushed, and continued reluctantly to the line for ick. Unsurprisingly, the line was not long. I sat down opposite Nico and Grady. Nico's plate was untouched. Grady appeared to have grated an entire block of cheese over his ick and was cheerfully chomping his way through it. I swear, that boy would eat his own shoes if they had enough cheese on them! My already tiny amount of willpower vanished, so I shoved my plate over to Grady. Instead, (I'm ashamed to admit it) I bought myself a Chad. And I AM talking about the sandwich here, well thinking, well, never mind...

CHAD'S POV

I stormed out of the cafeteria in an irrational fury. Who did Sonny Munroe think she was that she could smirk at me, Chad Dylan Cooper? Ok, maybe it doesn't seem that big a deal to you, but I BLUSHED. Chad Dylan Cooper does not blush. Chad Dylan Cooper does not lose his cool. And Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT FALL IN LOVE. Hmm, that's interesting. My voice even breaks in my head when I'm upset. Ok, back on topic. I practically ran over to So Random, and pushed open the door to their prophouse. Luckily for me, Sonny was the only person there, she had obviously given up on eating the slop in the cafeteria. Ha! I noticed she was eating a Chad. Well, they ARE the most delicious sandwiches in the cafeteria, much tastier than the Sloppy Jonas or the Hudgens Hoagie. Those even sound disgusting. Ugh. Anyway, I had unfinished business here. 'Sonny,' I said. 'Chad,' she replied. Great. How was I going to explain that she had insulted me without looking dumb or overreacting. Ok, maybe I am overreacting, but she can't know that! 'What was that in the cafeteria?' I asked in my most threatening voice. Her beautiful eyes... STOP IT CHAD! Her brown eyes narrowed. 'I don't know Chad, all I did was look up, then get my lunch. You tell me what your problem is with that.' Shoot. How was I supposed to reply to that without making a fool of myself? 'Um, you smirked at me for no reason,' I blurted. Chad Dylan Cooper just made himself look like an idiot. That is unacceptable. Sonny smirked for the second time that day. 'Oh, yeah? Well who blushed? Was there a reason for that?' Ok, so she HAD noticed. This was not my day. 'No, no reason. My cheeks were, uh, flushed from the crowded cafeteria.' Sonny was not buying this. 'Right, Chad!' she snorted. 'Fine!' I had to dig myself out of this unnecessary hole. 'Fine!' Ha! She took the bait. 'Good' I replied. 'GOOD!' She yelled, then stormed out of the prophouse. After a few seconds she came back. 'This is MY prophouse. LEAVE!' she yelled. I smirked. Finally this thing is turning back to normal. I'm back, baby!

**Please review and tell me if I should continue the story! x**


End file.
